Mi maestro
by Murderdn
Summary: Arthur de trece años no era muy bueno para matemáticas, por eso hace unos meses y en vacaciones tiene un profesor particular para ayudarle del cual está enamorado, y éste a su vez sentía una fuerte atracción hacia el menor, deseo, amor, adicción. USUK.


Aquí dándole más vida y amor al USxShota!UK, la necesita, créanme, yo no soy la pervertida, simplemente es un delirio mental viendo a Alfred tratando de ser héroe y no el villano con el pequeño, además de que Artie de peque es 100% amor.

Las adoro, en especial a quienes no me juzgan por lo que escribo :D , por cierto, esto contiene lime, pero soy sutil y es tierno.

Bueno, esta es la instancia adecuada para aclarar que los personajes y naciones no me pertenecen si no sería muuuy yaoi.

* * *

><p>Estaban en la mesa del comedor, era un día común, Alfred F. Jones era el maestro allí, el maestro de matemáticas claro, podía parecer muy despistado y tontito pero a sus veinticuatro era bastante inteligente y se toma el tiempo libre para hacerle un favor a un amigo ayudándole a su sobrino en matemáticas, eran vacaciones, podía hacerlo. El problema es que era difícil concentrase con ese pequeño, Jones lo sabía desde que lo vio, era muy lindo, lo miraba con cierto recelo mientras escribía las respuestas de los ejercicios que les dio a resolver.<p>

-Vas muy bien…-sonrió suavemente, el inglés levanta un poco la cabeza y se sonroja un poco sonriendo.

Alfred apartó la vista, miró hacia abajo y se rió nervioso, ese muchacho tenía trece, era un niño muy agresivo y maldadoso a veces pero gustaba de pasatiempos tranquilos, era mitad caballero mitad demonio, y un poco de él era un muchacho muy lindo y hasta tímido, las mejillas del americano se enrojecieron, siempre quiso tocar esa bella piel, traía una sudadera sin mangas y unos short el pequeño de trece, el mayor fácilmente podía ver como su perfecto cuerpo se movía al no poder resolver un ejercicio.

Cómo lo excitaba.

Cómo lo tentaba a lo prohibido.

Cómo podía estar tan enamorado.

Porque Jones simplemente no vio algo físico, todo de ese niño le gustaba, su manera de sonreír, de recalcar un sarcasmo prematuro a su edad, la manera en que se mueve, en la que lo llama "Idiot" con esa voz, esa voz dios mío, lo hacía derretirse en un placer extraño, quería obtener su cuerpo, huir juntos, sonaba tan loco, no debía ser pedófilo, no podía, el mundo estaría en contra suya además de que ese inglés…nunca sentiría algo por él. Nunca se fijaría en un anciano de ya veinticuatro.

Como le gustaría volver a tener trece o catorce, quince quizás para poder besarlo como se debería, sin sentirse tan miserable.

-¿Está bien así?-acercó el cuaderno. El americano lo vio y sonrió acertando con la cabeza, luego, con precaución acaricia la cabeza del menor provocando que éste inflara un poco sus mejillas y se sonrojara.

Era tan lindo, tan adorable, acarició con su mano tímidamente su rostro, el inglés se sonrojaba más y la tibieza se expandía por la gran y protectora palma del mayor.

Y fue en eso, cuando el chico apartó la mano con brusquedad, Alfred miraba con horror la escena, maldita sea, se había dado cuenta, ahora lo acusaría con su madre y él…no podría decir nada a su favor, porque estaba enamorado. Pero la situación fue diferente, el niño se acercó a él y le besó los labios poniendo sus dos pequeñas manos en la cara del mayor.

El americano no comprendía, pero a veces no era necesario aquello, aferró al chico corriendo la mesa para abrir las piernas y así besarlo más vorazmente pero con delicadeza, esa textura, acarició todo, desde los brazos desnudos hasta los muslos del pequeño, lo sentía gemir en su boca, su lengua no se movía, avanzaba muy rápido quizás, quiso detenerse, frenar la inercia y detener el ritmo pero la atracción era irresistible, su pequeño cuerpo y el suyo, un pecado, una experiencia única.

-A-Arthur…-susurró tirando sus cabellos para tras con dulzura, el inglés tenía los labios rojos y los ojos un tanto lagrimosos, se veía tan…irresistible, como una droga, su droga -¿Por qué hiciste eso, pequeño? ¿Por qué yo estoy haciéndote esto?-tenía que detenerse, eso estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

-'Cause…I love you…-susurró, agachando su carita- Te quiero mucho, me gustas mucho Al-Alfred…-le costaba confesar eso, era un chico orgulloso.

-¿Sabes lo que dices? ¿Sabes por cuantos años nos separan?-le acarició nuevamente el rostro –Es imposible…-sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿Y eso qué?-susurró con incluso arrogancia- Me gustas, eso no cambiara… soy un inglés testarudo ¿Lo sabes, anciano Alfred?...si contigo es mi primera vez…sería…- se acercó para besarle nuevamente los labios evitando decirlo mientras sus mejillas se prendían.

Alfred ya no pudo con ese sentimiento, simplemente no pudo.

El americano le besó la mano con sutileza, como si fuera su fiel caballero, el inglés retrocedió un poco viendo como el estadounidense lo depositaba en la mesa, cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo la lengua del norteamericano recorrer su cuerpo, la sensación de aquellos dedos acariciando su pecho le daban vergüenza, quiso taparse un poco pero Alfred con una reconfortante sonrisa volvió a tocar, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y algo empezaba a dolerle, se sentía extraño el pequeño, pero bien, el estadounidense era demasiado cuidadoso.

-Eres… hermoso…-lo besa en los labios, es escucha un respingo.

El inglés se remueve al sentir como peñiscan sus pequeñas tetillas, como las lamen y muerden, le da cosquilla y algo más, se ponen duras poco a poco, él mismo se cohíbe y en el acto se lleva las manos a los pantalones, algo le empieza a doler allí, se masajea, se toca y se masturba superficialmente mientras frunce sus gruesas cejas.

-A-Alfred… me duele… es-o…me duele ahh ah~…-lo susurra, pequeñas lagrimas de placer caen ante las caricias del mayor, Alfred aprecia con deseo y ternura al menor acariciándose su zona intima, aparta las manos mientras éstas van a parar a la cara del inglés con vergüenza al sentir la palma del mayor abarcando toda su zona.

Le saca el short y le sube la camisa, un cuerpo desnudo, más pequeño y hermoso pero como el de un ángel, Alfred lame despacio y tranquilo mientras aprieta los genitales del menor con una mano, Arthur se sofoca y mira de a poco, se siente raro, su miembro se empieza a levantar sin razón alguna y quiere mas besos, más besos de su maestro, le gustaba tanto, quizás ese acto era extraño, era malo, pero amaba a Alfred y si así podían ser uno pues le encantaría ser de él. Le encantaría ser su niño malo.

Por siempre. Siempre le gustó su maestro, esa manera en que lo animaba, sin excepción.

-Siem-pre lo amé aah ahh~…-susurra con pequeñas lágrimas.

Alfred pierde la razón ante esa boquita que luego de esa confesión gime su nombre, eso ya iba más allá de la edad, iba más allá de lo correcto, era el sentimiento de cariño, los jadeos del niño llenan sus oídos cuando lo está masturbando e introduciendo sus dedos en él, está desnudo en la mesa, lo mira, besa su caliente y agitado cuerpo mientras se arquea y suspira, entrecierra los ojos, el dolor era extraño, pero los labios sobre los de él sacan su dudas, las llena de sentimientos hermosos.

Cuando Alfred se metió dentro del pequeño no fue un sentimiento ni un gozo morboso, fue extraño, llenador, lamió cada una de sus lagrimas y opacó sus gritos con suaves caricias al miembro más pequeño, el inglés estaba tenso, la introducción dolía, era algo raro, sentía algo caliente y duro metiéndose cada vez más adentro, no lo comprendía, se aferró, no sabía que iba a doler.

-Lo…lo lamento Arthur, dolerá un poco…-susurra, besando otra vez, era muy estrecho, después de todo aún era un adolescente.

El menor asiente con la cabeza. Tenía trece, sabía que era el sexo, pero nunca se imaginó manteniéndolo, nunca se imagino que Alfred le estaría haciendo el amor, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo mientras el mayor devoraba todo de él marcándolo como suyo, aumentó el ritmo, abrió sus piernas, empezaba a sentir que dolía menos, cada embestida hacía tiritar algo dentro de él, lo removía con frustración, no sabía aguantar tanto placer y esos extraños sonidos salían de su boca, se avergonzaba que Alfred lo escuchara, pero no podía evitarlos.

-Tus sonidos, no te reprimas…-aparta las manos de su boca mientras vuelve a embestirlo escuchando con delirio aquel tímido sonido-Eres hermoso…lo lamento tanto…-susurraba, abriendo sus piernas mientras el cuerpo bajo de él seguía templando-Lo lamento, discúlpame, discúlpame, lo l-lamento ahh…-Kirkland no lo comprendió pero mientras era penetrado Alfred comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa rota que se reflejaba en su rostro.

¿Por qué le pedía disculpa? ambos se amaban, eso estaba bien.

La penetración al cuerpo menor continuó, los jadeos, los gemidos, el amor, todo llenaba esa instante, incluso la culpa, cada vez que se movía entre su cuerpo el americano sentía dolor, dolor al no haber podido resistirse, lo amaba, debió haber sido su tesoro, algo que no se podía tocar. Ambos terminaron, era el primer orgasmo de Arthur con alguien, no sabía que decir cuando dejaron de ser uno, sólo miraba a Alfred con vergüenza quien le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba ambas mejillas, su cuerpo. Lo acompañó a bañarse, no se calentó en el baño con el menor, sólo quitaba cualquier rastro de suciedad de su cuerpo, cuando ambos estuvieron totalmente vestidos Jones habló.

-Tengo que irme… sólo tenemos tres horas de clases…- susurró, con una sonrisa.

-Pero…-agachó su cabeza ¿Cómo decirle que deseaba que se quedara un poco más?

-Volveré, después de todo, sin mis clases reprobarías…-se rió graciosamente mientras el muchacho comenzó a golpearlo.

-Idiot, idiot, idiooot!- oh sí, sólo con eso Alfred era feliz, sólo con escucharle hablar, llamarlo, decir su nombre aunque fuera en un insulto.

Y después de eso Alfred simplemente se fue, Arthur nunca dijo nada, porque sabía que si hablaba su amado profesor se vería involucrado, lo triste es que después de aquello aquel estadounidense jamás volvió, esa sonrisa tan alegre y entusiasta jamás volvió a la vida del pequeño inglés. Cuando entró a clases, fue el mejor alumno en matemáticas, todos estaban tan orgullosos de él… y además lo hacía porque pensaba que así Alfred donde sea que estuviera lo miraría y estaría también muy orgulloso de él, que nuevamente pondría su gran mano arriba de su cabeza y le sonreiría diciendo "Sí, todo está bien".

Lo que no sabía, es que el próximo trimestre llegaría un nuevo profesor de matemática, uno con lentes, de ojos azules, escandaloso y con una bella sonrisa junto a unas pequeñas palabras para él "Hola pequeño, volví", porque quería y necesitaba estar más cerca de ese chico, habían pasado ya dos años, pero Jones los necesitó para pensar sobre las cosas y descubrir que estaba verdaderamente enamorado de ese pequeño y asumir las consecuencias de su amor oculto.

Y en todo ese tiempo, su amor simplemente no se apagó.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es un lemon pequeñito, lime después de todo. Espero que les haya sido grato, Iggy es adorable *-*, tiene quince al final y Jones veintiséis. Trate de hacerlo tierno, sin ser grosera, con amor.<p>

Por cierto, estoy terminando un fic USxShota!UK, basado en un doujin donde Arthur quería volver a Alfred pequeño, pero por accidente él come la torta con la sustancia mágica y Alfred ve a Arthur pequeñito y bueno~ las cosas suceden~ *A* y otro más tierno…pero en proceso, junto al capitulo de "Erróneamente enamorado"

Si quieren los subo, si es que no les agrada la idea no, me dan miedo las malas opiniones… T-T


End file.
